User blog:Epikart/Generals Improvement Forum
If you have arrived on this page, you must know about this page. If you don't, take a look at that page first. If you do, this is basically that, but it's exclusively the elemental Generals. Also, it's important to note that this page is exclusively for Epikart's versions of these generals. If you wish to make your own, it can be done either on the aforementioned free reign forum, or in a seperately made page. CURRENTLY WIP, BUT MORE WILL BE MADE SOON Basic Backstory The Generals used to be the highest warriors in all of Monster Legends. Their power was immense, and they had just about every monster of their own element under their leadership. Some were benevolent, others were cruel, but they all ruled over every other monster, and didn't show any signs of backing down or being overthrown. That is, until the Warmasters came around. The Warmasters were the only monsters more powerful than the Generals in each respective element, and it wasn't long after they became so strong that they overthrew the Generals, leaving them all public jokes in the eyes of the other monsters, who suddenly began to grow more and more powerful as time went on. Now, however, the Generals are done with it. They have all decided to set aside their differences and fight back against these new, powerful oppressors, and they have sworn to continue the fight until they regain control! General Darmith Darmith is an absolutely manic, ferocious dragon with a huge lust for blood and a large violent streak. He's so insanely bestial, he hasn't even learned English like the other Generals. He ran the Fire army with an iron jaw and a sharpened blade until his rule was ended by Barbael, who saw him as a threat to all of Monster Legends and left him blinded for life as well as dethroning him. Fortunately, Darmith doesn't need sight to do what he does best; KILL. Role: Attacker All Moves Skill Group 1 Flaming Maw - 35 Special dmg + 50% Burn + 50% Bleed, 24s, 0 CD Lizard Breath - 45 Fire dmg + 50% Ignite, 29s, 1 CD Claw Sharpening - Ally Damage Boost + Fire Immunity, 27s, 1 CD Skill Group 2 Burning Blade - 50 Special dmg + Burn OR Bleed, 30s, 0 CD Dragon Breath - AoE 45 Fire dmg + Ignite, 32s, 1 CD Berserk Mode - Ally Double Damage + Damage Protection, 31s, 2 CD Skill Group 3 Final Combo - 65 Special dmg + Burn + Bleed, 34s, 2 CD Draconic Blast - AoE 35 Fire dmg + Ignite + Poison, 32s, 2 CD Contagious Insanity - Team Double Damage + Self Damage Boost, 30s, 2 CD Skill Group 4 Bloodlust for Foes - AoE Bleed + Team Bleed Hater + Warmaster Hater, 28s, 3 CD Blind Rabid Craze - Ally Triple Damage + NER + Minor Blind, 35s, 2 CD Kill, Kill, Kill! - 100 Special dmg, 53s, 5 CD Make Them Suffer The Fires! - Burn + Bleed + Poison + Ignite + Sunburn, 45s, 3 CD Special Maim Them All, Do Not Remorse! - 60 Fire dmg + AoE 60 Fire dmg + Burn General Alces Despite his intimidating appearance, General Alces is a completely peaceful monster, only joining battles when he must and spending most of them supporting his allies on the field. He's also quite the romantic, which was his biggest downfall when Warmaster Zahra overthrew him, since he refused on all accounts to let her come to harm at his hands, even when she directly opposed him. Now that he has finally come to his senses, though, he plans to take back his wooden throne with the help of those who actually want him to this time. Role: Support All Moves Skill Group 1 Debilitating Impact - 30 Special dmg + Trait Disable, 23s, 0 CD Negativity Arrow - 30 Nature dmg + Reverse Healing, 18s, 0 CD Ally Assistance - Ally NER + 25% Heal, 24s, 1 CD Skill Group 2 Disabling Charge - 40 Special dmg + Trait Disable + Stun, 27s, 1 CD Relaxing Arrows - AoE 35 Nature dmg + 100% Damage Reduction, 31s, 2 CD Enemy Sapping - Reverse Healing + 40% Heal + Ally 40% Heal, 25s, 1 CD Skill Group 3 Antler Drainage - 50% Life Removal + Lifesteal, 35s, 3 CD Toxin-Tipped Arrows - AoE 40 Nature dmg + Poison + Daze, 31s, 2 CD Feel My Pain! - AoE Equalizer + PER, 34s, 2 CD Skill Group 4 Crippling Arrow - 70% Life Removal, 39s, 4 CD Full Field Restoring - AoE 50% Heal + Team 50% Heal, 36s, 2 CD We Must Not Fall! - Team Double Healing + Regeneration + Stamina Regeneration, 43s, 3 CD Multi-Snipe - 20 Nature dmg + 20 Nature dmg + 20 Nature dmg, 38s, 1 CD Special Harvesting Arrow Rain - AoE Trait Disable + PER + Reverse Healing + 60% Heal + Team Camoflage General Atum Unlike most of the other Generals, Atum was much friendlier with Warmaster Gortak, as the two had both come from rocks in the same cave, and grew up together as if they were brothers. However, all brothers get into fights, and when Atum took rule of the Earth nation, Gortak was quite jealous of him and, after years of training to match his skill level, mercilessly threw the crown right off of him so he could be the ruler instead. Being able to tell that jealousy got to him, it's now Atum's job to bring his friend back down to his senses. Role: Tank All Moves Skill Group 1 Stone Smack - 35 Special dmg + 50% Stun, 18s, 0 CD Rock Block - Ally 30% Shield + Damage Protection, 22s, 1 CD Soldier Strike - AoE 30 Earth dmg, 23s, 0 CD Skill Group 2 Stone Wallop - 45 Special dmg + Stun, 30s, 1 CD Armored Troops - Team 100% Shield + Self Taunt, 35s, 2 CD Earth Offensive - AoE 35 Earth dmg + Stun + Quicksand, 28s, 2 CD Skill Group 3 Atum's Strike - 60 Special dmg, 31s, 0 CD Stone Clones - Team Double Life + Camoflage, 37s, 2 CD Back-Breaking Bury - AoE 45 Earth dmg + Quicksand, 30s, 1 CD Skill Group 4 Funneling Mountain - Self Mega Taunt + Nyctophobic Shield, 39s, 3 CD Paralyzing Pound - 70 Special dmg + Quicksand + Shock, 34s, 2 CD Cave Crusher - AoE 30 Earth dmg + Mega Stun, 42s, 4 CD Death Defender - Team Double Life + 100% Shield + Damage Protection, 45s, 3 CD Special Titan's Charge - AoE 70 Earth dmg + Mega Stun + Quicksand General Uria General Uria, the pure form of lightning concealed in giant armor. He used to be known as "The One That Brought The Rain" by his followers. That is, until Warmaster Babari quite literally struck back with proof that it was him who hailed the storms above, and every Thunder monster suddenly rejected Uria as their ruler, believing he had lied to them all. He knew he wasn't the only one, however, as he could tell Babari had gotten on Uriel's good side, so it's up to him to prove Babari as another phony and crush him! Role: Attacker/Curser All Moves Skill Group 1 Zapping Blade - 40 Special dmg + Shock, 22s, 0 CD Lightning is Bad for You - AoE 35 Thunder dmg, 26s, 1 CD Stormy Fuel - 40 Thunder dmg + Self 25% Stamina Regain, 25s, 1 CD Skill Group 2 Crackling Blade - 50 Special dmg + Shock, 29s, 0 CD Lightning is Good for You - Team 30% Heal + NER, 30s. 2 CD Sapping Storms - AoE 35 Thunder dmg + 50% Stamina Drain, 32s, 1 CD Skill Group 3 Shining Blade - 65 Special dmg, 32s, 0 CD Lightning Loves Us - AoE 45 Thunder dmg + Team NER, 33s, 3 CD Complete Paralysis - Stun + 100% Stamina Drain, 36s, 3 CD Skill Group 4 Bring in The Hailstorms! - AoE 30 Special dmg + Freeze, 40s, 2 CD Starstruck Swordsman - 75 Special dmg + Shock, 43s, 2 CD Thunderous Armory - Team Thunder Immunity + Earth Immunity + Dark Immunity, 39s, 3 CD Muscle Spasms - AoE 45 Thunder dmg + Possession, 41s, 2 CD Special The Purest Form of Lightning - AoE 90 Thunder dmg + 50% Stamina Drain General Thetys General Atum may have been close to his element's Warmaster personally, but it doesn't get much closer than family relationship. Thetys is Thalassa's daughter, and had taken rule second out of the two, as she took her mother's place while she was off with the other Warmasters. However, the brief sense of power she had felt was immense enough to make her never want to step down, and when she was forced to when her mother returned, she swore to herself that she was going to take it back again, and permanently this time. Role: Denier All Moves Skill Group 1 Cold Stabbing - 30 Special dmg + 50% Freeze, 27s, 0 CD Stamina Monster - 50% Stamina Removal, 24s, 1 CD Foam In Eyes - AoE 20 Water dmg + Blind, 26s, 1 CD Skill Group 2 Tundra Stabbing - 45 Special dmg + Freeze, 31s, 1 CD Stamina Beasts - AoE 20 Water dmg + 50% Stamina Removal, 33s, 1 CD Foamy Tide - AoE 45 Water dmg, 28s, 1 CD Skill Group 3 Arctic Stabbing - 40 Special dmg + AoE Freeze, 34s, 2 CD Stamina Crunchers - AoE 60% Stamina Removal + Stamina Leak, 38s, 3 CD Foamy Ocean - AoE 30 Water dmg + Total Blind, 35s, 2 CD Skill Group 4 Stamina Devourers - AoE 100% Stamina Removal + Drowned, 40s, 3 CD Elite Sea Troops - Team Damage Boost + 100% Stamina Regain + Precision, 36s, 2 CD Foam Blizzard - AoE Freeze + Total Blind, 38s, 2 CD Relaxing Waves - AoE 25 Water dmg + Total Damage Reduction, 43s, 4 CD Special Kraken's Wrath - AoE 60 Water dmg + Trait Disable + Stun General Nishant It's not exactly easy to be crueler than Darmith, but as you could probably expect, Nishant has somehow managed this feat. Nishant demands anyone under his rule show him only the utmost respect, and those he deems unworthy of his rule get the business end of his deathly toxic blade. This rule went on for years, and his army was brutally powerful during this whole time until Necromancer came around and killed him with surprising ease, to which no one was sad about. Unfortunately, someone who's personal friends with Barbatos doesn't stay down for too long, and upon seeing the mass rejoicing once his life was taken, he knew immediately he had to become stronger; strong enough to destroy everyone and rebuild his armies himself. Role: Attacker All Moves Skill Group 1 Horrible Slice - 50 Special dmg, 31s, 1 CD 53 Flames of Hell - AoE 35 Dark dmg + Burn, 34s, 2 CD Shadow in the Night Sky - Self Camoflage + Damage Boost, 33s, 2 CD Skill Group 2 Deathly Slice - 60 Special dmg + Self 20 Special dmg, 35s, 1 CD 106 Flames of Hell - AoE 45 Dark dmg, 34s, 2 CD Shadow in the Children's Dreams - Self Double Damage + 25% Life Removal, 36s, 3 CD Skill Group 3 Torturous Slice - 50 Special dmg + Nightmares + Bleed + Self 30% Life Removal, 38s, 3 CD 212 Flames of Hell - AoE 45 Dark dmg + Burn, 39s, 3 CD Shadow in the Pits of Hell - Self Double Damage + Ignite, 36s, 3 CD Skill Group 4 Cleanse the Holy - Self Good Legions Hater + 60 Dark dmg + Self Good Legions Hater Removal, 35s, 2 CD You Cannot Hide From Me - AoE PER + PER + 40 Dark dmg, 38s, 3 CD Feed Me Your Strength - Ally 50% Life Removal + Self Double Life + 50% Heal, 41s, 2 CD Bring Them To Hell - Instant Kill + Self Trait Disable + PER + Instant Kill, 70s, 0 CD Special Meet the Demons I Call Friends! - Self Damage Boost + Double Damage + Triple Damage + 1-Turn Death Countdown + Negative Effect Protection New Content Negative Effect Protection - Negative effects cannot be removed, except for this one General Shannara Shannara is a creature not of this world, but a separate plane of existence. Life in this plane of existence has given her extremely powerful magical abilities rivaling those of the most hardened and trained magicians of all time, and once she learned how to use them properly, she became the most powerful wizard in history, and the new leader of the Magic army. The fight for power was a tough one, though, as Shannara met her match when she was introduced to Warmaster Sherezar, a renowned fortune teller that started small before growing to equal magical strength. After becoming close friends with Sherezar, Shannara decided to let him take the throne once she got tired of it, and he ended up proving himself as even better of a ruler. Now, however, after Sherezar's little accident with death, Shannara has decided to take back the rulership and lead the armies of Magic once again. The problem is, she has to fight off a zombie with powers even greater than her own. Role: Curser All Moves Skill Group 1 Magical Mirage - 40 Magic dmg, 28s, 0 CD Force Shield - Team Damage Protection + 50% Shield, 30s, 1 CD Speed Stealer - Slow + Self Haste, 34s, 1 CD Skill Group 2 Paining Mirage - 40 Magic dmg + Random Torture Effect, 31s, 1 CD Force Energy - Team Torture Immunity + Control Immunity, 29s, 2 CD Despisers of the Forces - Team Good Legions Hater + Evil Legions Hater + NER, 33s, 1 CD Skill Group 3 Inactivity Mirage - 40 Magic dmg + Random Control Effect, 33s, 2 CD Mind-Numbing Mind Control - Possession + CDA, 32s, 2 CD Stamina Bender - AoE 33% Stamina Removal + Stamina Leak + Team 33% Stamina Regain + Stamina Regeneration, 36s, 1 CD Skill Group 4 Speed Shifter - AoE 30 Magic dmg + Slow + Team Haste, 37s, 3 CD Dances From Totem - AoE Cursed Totem + Team Life Totem + Speed Totem, 40s, 3 CD Mind Melting Madness - AoE Possession + CDA, 38s, 3 CD Never Enjoy Happiness Again - AoE 45 Special dmg + PER + Nanovirus, 39s, 2 CD Special Complete Limits of Magic - AoE 120 Magic dmg + 2 Random Torture Effects + Self 100% Stamina Drain + CDA General Ingvar Ingvar is revered all throughout the Light armies as a truly pure saint, and he had a reason to earn this title. If made to choose between an act of good for others and for himself, he will go out of his way to choose the former, no matter what toll it may have on himself. This ended up being his downfall, however, as he got older and took more and more harm for the sake of others, never caring for his own safety, which hasn't been too good to his health. When Uriel noticed this happening to the good man from Heaven, he sent down Elvira to save him from himself, which she did by taking his spot as leader to allow some resting time. However, what she didn't expect was for him to not only not stop, but attempt to fight his way back to the top, all for the sake of his people. Role: Support All Moves Skill Group 1 Bravery - Ally NER + Stamina Regen, 26s, 0 CD Even Commons Can Help - AoE PER + Burn + Team Regeneration, 27s, 2 CD Axeing a Question - AoE 25 Light dmg, 24s, 0 CD Skill Group 2 Encouragement - Team NER + 30% Heal + Regeneration + Stamina Regen, 28s, 1 CD Even Uncommons Can Help - AoE Blind + Daze + Poison, 30s, 2 CD Axeidental Harm - AoE 35 Light dmg + Sunburn, 29s, 1 CD Skill Group 3 Discouragement - AoE PER + Discouragement + 25 Light dmg + Sunburn, 32s, 1 CD Even Rares Can Help - Team Haste + Double Damage + AoE Stun, 35s, 2 CD Axellent Power - 50 Light dmg + Total Blind, 34s, 2 CD Skill Group 4 Cease All Harm - Team 50% Heal + Evasion, 38s, 3 CD Flow of Courage - Team NER + 40% Heal + AoE PER + Discouragement, 37s, 2 CD Bring All Pain to Me! - Self Taunt + 100% Damage Mirror + Team Double Life, 43s, 3 CD Spread the Light - AoE PER + 2 Random Negative Effects + Team NER + 2 Random Positive Effects, 45s, 3 CD Special The Light of God - Team NER + 100% Heal + 100% Stamina Regain + CDDA General Holter Role: ''' All Moves '''Skill Group 1 Skill Group 2 Skill Group 3 Skill Group 4 Special